1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to optical fiber connectors, and more specifically to an optical fiber coupling assembly with a cable.
2. Description of Related Art
Optical fiber coupling assemblies are preferred for use in data transmission between computers and portable electronic devices due to their high transmission speed and signal integrity. Generally, an optical fiber coupling assembly includes an optical fiber plug and an optical fiber jack capable of coupling to an optical fiber plug. When in use, the optical fiber plug is inserted into and coupled to the optical fiber jack, such that the computers and the portable electronic device can transmit data signals in the form of light through a number of optical fibers provided in the optical fiber plug and the optical fiber jack.
Although this type of optical fiber coupling assembly is somewhat useful, an optical fiber coupling assembly with a new structure is still needed.